The Amnesia of Haruhi Suzumiya
by SXR123
Summary: <html><head></head>A young girl wearing a yellow hair ribbon awakens in a white hospital room with a throbbing headache - and absolutely no memory of her past. Fortunately, she seems to have close friends willing to help her solve the mystery.</html>
1. Prologue

_**This is an idea I've had for a little while. With another story on hold for the time being, I thought I'd give this a shot. Who knows, maybe it'll go somewhere. So, without further ado, here it is! I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

* * *

><p>My eyes opened to a reveal a white ceiling above me. I tried sitting up, but the moment I tried lifting my body, I felt all my strength leave me, which caused me to fall back into my bed. My head was pounding, as if someone was playing the drums inside my skull.<p>

I reached my hand to my face, rubbing beads of sweat from my forehead.

After I lied in bed for several minutes, I found the strength to finally sit up, groaning as I did so.

As I finally got my bearings, I looked around the room. White curtains, white walls and a white ceiling. The bed sheets had a light blue coloring to them, while the rest of my sheets were white.

What, am I dead or something?

I chuckled at the thought and looked to see a boy sleeping with his head hanging down. His arms were crossed and his posture made it look like he had fallen asleep while sitting there, unintentionally probably. His brown hair looked oddly familiar, as did his face.

My urge to wake him was pushed to the side as I lied back down, feeling the pounding sensation in my head slowly subsiding.

"I guess I'm in a hospital," I said aloud, mistakenly.

"Mm…?"

My sudden speaking must have stirred the boy from his slumber.

His eyes blinked a few times as he looked over to me. The shock on his face as he saw me made me laugh on the inside. He stood up immediately and came over to me, "Hey, how're you feeling?"

He had a look of concern on his face; it gave me a warm feeling on the inside. "I'm feeling ok, my head's kind of pounding, but I think that'll go away eventually."

He gave a big heavy sigh of relief, sitting down as he did so, "Thank goodness. You had us all worried for a while." The boy took a chair nearby and sat down in it. "I'm glad you're feeling better though, you've been out for almost two days now."

I've been asleep for two days? No wonder it had been so difficult to sit up before. "Really? I can't believe I slept for so long," my head turned to the side, looking out the open window.

I've been talking to this boy as if it had been usual for me. Just how well do I know this person? My head turned to him; does he even realize…?

"Haruhi," I didn't respond at first, "Hey, Haruhi?"

"Hmm?" I answered, with slight hesitation.

"Are you sure you're alright? You seem… different."

I guess I can't keep this charade up anymore. I was hoping to get a little more information from this person, but he must know me well enough to know when I'm not acting like my usual self.

My head turned to the window and I looked once more at the blue sky for a moment and then looked back to him. "I'm sorry..."

He had a panicked look in his eyes, "S-Sorry for what…?"

My eyes met his, "I don't know who you are."

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so ends the prologue! I know it's been a little while since my last story, so the first chapter will be up in a few days! I hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and I look forward to reading your thoughts!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 1

_**I'm blown away by the reaction I got by posting the prologue! You guys are awesome! I'm also glad that some of you remember my other (completed) fanfic that was also from Haruhi's point of view. And now to answer a few questions.**_

_**Yes Kulet, Haruhi does still have her abilities. As for what caused her Amnesia, I'll let that stay a mystery for now; it's more fun that way, isn't it?**_

_**Mr. Joker, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Yes, I've only watched the anime and read bits of the manga. I'm such a pleb T^T. But I do have the light novels and I will eventually give them a read. But you know, University can be such a hassle, it's hard to find time to read. Anytime I do have goes to writing or working on separate projects.**_

_**Shadow, Haruhi hasn't destroyed the universe yet simply because… she hasn't wanted to. She's not the same Haruhi that you know and love.**_

* * *

><p>A look of shock was plastered onto his face. I was expecting an over the top reaction, but he seemed eerily calm while looking at me. "You… Don't remember me?"<p>

His eyes showed sadness and disappointment. His shoulders were slouched and his entire face looked heartbroken; it actually hurt to shake my head. Not because I was in any pain, but looking at his disappointed face was killing my emotional side. I wanted to comfort him, but how can I comfort someone I don't know?

A deep sigh escaped his lips and his head hung low.

For the moment, things were quiet between the two of us. I watched his unmoving head and slouched shoulders while trying to think of something to say. Before I could however, he spoke up.

"Does Mikuru Asahina remind you of anyone? Or Itsuki Koizumi, or even Yuki Nagato?"

I shook my head once more.

"Well, I feel a little better at least." He leaned back onto his chair and gazed at the ceiling. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen, but the doctors said something like this might happen." He put his hand to his forehead, running his fingers through his hair as he did so. "Never thought it would actually happen though," he let out a deep sigh as he finished his sentence.

I sat up in my bed and looked at him, then to my lap. An IV was connected to my arm which led up to the bag holding the liquids keeping me hydrated. My boring hospital room was beginning to annoy me. Was there nothing for me to do? Not even a TV for entertainment. How cheap could my parents be?

The thought just struck me, I have no idea who I am, or who I was. My only information at the moment was this boy here and I STILL don't know his name. "H-Hey… umm…"

He looked at me, "Yeah?"

I scratched the back of my head, "What's your… umm—"

"Kyon?" Both of our heads went to the door, which was now opened.

The boy, presumably Kyon, looked back to see another boy standing in the doorway. His reaction to seeing me was similar to that of Kyon's. A shocked look with happiness mixed in. He glanced to Kyon who I guess didn't seem as happy.

"Koizumi, can you give me a minute?"

A nod came from him and he soon closed the door.

Kyon looked to me, "You were saying?"

"I, uh..." I looked away, "Never mind."

"Huh?" He stood up, "Hold on, I bet you were about to ask for my name, weren't you?"

I scoffed and looked at him with disbelief, despite him being right. "Of course not!"

A laugh came from, "it's kind of hard to deny, considering you essentially have Amnesia"

I wanted to deny it again, but he makes a convincing argument. I still don't want to admit he's right. I can't explain it, but I guess it might have something to do with who I was before this. "Anyway, can you tell me what happened?" I glanced over to him, hoping to get some kind of reaction.

His face had some conflict. It seemed like he wanted to tell me, but decided against it, "I don't really want to say anything right now. It's better if you don't know."

"What?!" I suddenly shout, furious beyond belief. "I end up in a hospital and with Amnesia, and you don't even want to tell me how it happened? Don't I deserve to know?"

He glared at me, "No. I don't want to tell you, and I don't want you know about it right now."

His glare stunned me for a second and before I was able to retort, he turned to leave.

"Jerk."

He stopped and another sigh left him. Kyon just stood there, looking at the door. "I…" He began, "I'm sorry, Haruhi."

Huh? "Sorry for—"

He quickly left after saying that.

Great. More questions than answers. A lot of help he was. I bet that boy I saw earlier, what was his name, Koizumi? I bet he'd be more helpful then Kyon. Why was the past me even friends with him? Sure he seems to care, but he seems pretty uptight if you ask me. Well, the new me.

Which brings me back to my original problem; I still have no idea who I am! In hindsight, I should have asked that first, rather than trying to figure out how I got here in the first place. Maybe this Kyon person wouldn't have responded so strongly.

I sighed and laid back onto my slightly uncomfortable hospital bed. "What is with that guy anyway…?"

"Excuse me, Ms. Suzumiya?"

I ignored this at first, but then quickly realized that that's who I must be. So after a few seconds, I looked to see the other boy, Koizumi, walking in with another man in a white coat, who I could only guess was the doctor.

"How are you feeling today, young lady?"

A small smile came to my face, "I'm feeling ok. My head was hurting a little while ago, but it's fine now."

The doctor laughed, "That's good to hear. You had quite a nasty accident, it's no wonder you've got some memory problems."

"Speaking of which, could you tell me how it happened?"

The doctor looked at me for a moment, "I'm not at liberty to discuss that. You'll have to ask the gentleman who was with you earlier. What was his name? Kyon? Or was that his nickname..."

So that's a nickname? Then what's his name?! Wait, did he say Kyon's the only one who knows? "Why can't you tell me?"

"I'm not allowed to. He made sure to tell me and any nurses who knew not to tell you." The doctor smiled.

What a troublesome person! Why go through all that just to keep a secret from me? Does he even have the right to do that?

"Well, I'm off to get your other friend. I'd like the three of you in the room for something important. Be back in about five minutes." The door opened and the doctor left the room.

I groaned and noticed the other boy was still in the room, "How are you feeling, Ms. Suzumiya?"

I looked out the window, "Fine." I wasn't exactly in the best of moods so I hope he doesn't mind me being a little cold. "I'd be better if someone could tell me how I ended up here in the first place."

Koizumi frowned, "I wish I could, but Kyon is the only one besides the doctors, nurses and authorities who know the details."

My gaze returned to him with some curiosity. "Would you tell me if you knew?"

His smile remained, but it was more of a nervous smile, if anything else. "I don't think I would."

Growling, I looked back at my boring window. "Never mind then." I gave a deep sigh and looked back, "So, do I have any other friends besides you two?"

Koizumi's smile became much brighter, "Why yes. You have two other friends, Mikuru Asahina and Yuki Nagato." Koizumi sat down and seemed to have calmed down, "You're also the leader of the club in school. The one the five of us go to."

"I am?" I was actually kind of surprised. I would have pegged that grumpy guy as the leader. He seems like some super strict, no fun kind of guy to me. Seriously, what did the old me see in a friend like him? "What does our club do?"

Koizumi was about to answer but then looked rather puzzled.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I was just trying to think of the best way to explain this to you."

Just as he was about to explain, the door opened. "Hello again, five minutes already, huh?" The doctor smiled, "I've brought your friend here."

The moment he stepped through the door my face immediately tensed up. Seeing him was igniting this fury deep within me. I don't understand it, but seeing him right now was getting me fired up. "Oh joy."

He frowned and sighed, "So what is it you need?"

The doctor smiled. "Well, I recently got in touch with Suzumiya's parents." He flipped some papers on his board, "First of all, Ms. Suzumiya, I'm afraid your parents are on an important business trip and are unable to come see you for the next week."

A frown came about my face. Even if I don't remember them, the idea that my parents can't take a break off from whatever work they're doing to come see me was… kind of depressing. "So, what does that have to do with anything anyway?"

"I'm glad you asked. Since your parents aren't around and you have absolutely no idea where you live, they've advised me to let you stay with one of your friends for the rest of the week until they return. Plus, I'd rather you stay with a friend for a few days so you can have someone check up on you."

I immediately looked to Koizumi with a hopeful look in my eyes.

"I would love your company, Ms. Suzumiya." YES! That means—

"But I'm afraid my family has a strict no guest policy. I can have friends over, but anyone other than family is not welcome to stay overnight." His head sunk, "I apologize."

The doctor looked to Kyon, who looked back as well. "So I guess she'll be staying with me."

You've got to be kidding me… I slumped in my bed and sighed.

The doctor chuckled as he walked over to me, "I can see how excited you are." He said in a sarcastic tone. "If it's any consolation, you won't be getting out until tomorrow." He checked my IV's and a few things on his chart.

I looked over to Kyon to see his reaction, but instead of seeing an upset reaction, I saw a depressed face. Not only that, but he was looking at me. As soon as he realized I was looking, he straightened up and looked away.

Why did he look so depressed? Are we even actually friends? I thought we were, considering how worried he was about me when I woke up, but does he actually not want me coming over? I know I'm acting like I'm upset over this, but I'm just mad he won't tell me what happened. It's not like I hate him.

I yawned as I was feeling tired and decided I wanted to sleep. Kyon and Koizumi respected my wishes and quickly left the room with the doctor leaving soon after.

That night I had such a strange and vivid dream. I remember I was standing up in an empty area. The sky above me was like a dull gray void while the ground I was standing on was a bright white, almost blinding even. In the distance there was a bench and even farther off then that, was what I think was a person.

It seemed like they were waving at me and possibly even trying to shout to me but I couldn't hear. I tried walking over, but it felt like I was walking in place. No matter how long I walked not the bench nor did the person get any closer.

I awoke again the next morning, my headache making its return as when I previously awoke. I sat up rubbing my pounding head to see Kyon sitting in the same spot as yesterday, only this time he was awake.

"Hey, Haruhi."

He looked at me with a bored expression and with his arms crossed. "Hi."

I drifted back to yesterday when I was told I was to stay with him for the next week. I still don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that. From what I've seen, we must be close friends as he keeps referring to me by my first name while everyone else calls me Suzumiya. But what is my relationship with this person?

"How're you feeling?" He suddenly said, breaking my train of thought.

My headache seemed to have almost completely subsided, so I decided to ignore it. "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

There was a pause before he spoke, "I see."

Suddenly he stood up and stretched, "My parents should be here in about half an hour, so until then we have some time to kill." He walked over to me and pulled up a chair, "So, can you tell me if you remember anything at all? Like do you remember anything about people's faces or some things about school?"

"No, sorry. I don't remember anything."

He frowned, "That's what I was afraid of." Sighing he leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. "I guess we'll just have to wait for your memory to come back."

There was a knock at the door and as it opened, the doctor from yesterday poked his head in. "How are we feeling today?"

A smile came to my face as I responded, "I'm feeling ok."

"That's good to hear." He walked in and closed the door behind him. "So Kyon, I understand your parents are making their way to pick you up, correct?"

He nodded.

"I see. Well then, I'd like to go over a few things with you both. As you know, Suzumiya here undoubtedly has amnesia. Now, we aren't sure which type it is, retrograde or Post-traumatic. Retrograde is usually temporary while Post-traumatic is almost always permanent."

"So you're telling me she may never remember who she was?" Kyon suddenly spoke. He looked pretty upset to be honest.

The doctor looked to me and then to him, "No. I'm afraid not. But, according to the accident..." He looks to me and smiles nervously, "Which I'm not at liberty to discuss…"

I cross my arms and pout.

"This doesn't seem like it would be anything permanent, but that remains to be seen." He looked at his clipboard for a few moments, "I'm almost positive it's Retrograde, but until then I'll be making calls to see how she's doing." He walks over to me and puts up his finger. "Before I let you go I just want to do one last test. Suzumiya, follow my finger with your eyes without turning your head."

The doctor moves his finger back and forth while my eyes follow it without any trouble. After it goes back and forth a few times he stands up. "Alright." He looks at his watch, "I've got some other patients to attend to so take care Suzumiya, I'll be calling later tonight to check up on you. Your parents should be back by next week so until then, take it easy." He left the room and left us by ourselves.

I looked over to Kyon who looked slightly discouraged but when he noticed me looking he forced a smile. "Alright, well I guess we'd better get going. I'll wait outside the door while you get changed I went to your place and grabbed you some clothes."

"So you know where I live?"

He paused, "Yeah I do. I can take you there sometime, if you want anyway."

I wasn't sure how to answer. I mean, sure I'd love to know where I live but it sounds so strange hearing someone I don't know taking me to where I used to live. It's a little unsettling don't you think? "Yeah, sure…" I muttered.

He lightly frowned and left the room, leaving me to myself to get dressed. The clothes he brought me were pretty normal, at least from what I know. The only thing that stood out was this yellow headband. I do'nt know why, but for some reason I feel like I'd be naked without it on. After a few minutes I came out with a small smile on my face. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Kyon shrugged and began walking out of the hospital and to his parents' car. I followed diligently and made sure not to lose track of him. I'd really hate to get lost in a hospital.

I greeted Kyon's parents and after meeting them we got in the car and were on our way to the house I'd be staying at for the next week.

One thing's for sure, I'm definitely not looking forward to spending a week with this uptight uninteresting boy here. Even that Koizumi person was more interesting than he is.

I must really be unlucky.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And so ends Chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed it and I can't wait to hear your thoughts! I can't wait to start chapter two and I can't wait for you guys to read it either! Also, if anyone could perhaps help me find a picture to use for this story instead of my avatar I would really appreciate it! Sonic doesn't have much to do with Haruhi, now does he?<br>**_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
